wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
C'Thun
thumb|The Eye of C'Thun thumb|The central body of C'Thun C'Thun is the final boss in the Temple of Ahn'Quiraj ---- General Old Gods are known to be among the most powerful beings that ever walked Azeroth. No one knows their true names or nature. All that is known is that there were five of them. The young world was theirs and they ruled it as they pleased. Azeroth was overwhelmed by elemental storms and Old Gods held tyranny over it. When the Titans came, millennia, eons passed during fights against the five Old Gods. One was killed, his head lying on the northwestern shore of Kalimdor in Darkshore; others were defeated. Three were weakened (although still powerful beyond mortal comprehension), while one, C'Thun fell into the barren lands of Silithus. Fell, but didn't die. For countless ages, C'Thun would sleep and watch as races evolved, fought each other, saw invasion of the Legion and still, created plans for future - his future. In the desert he fell in, he found primitive life-forms, the Silithid. The Old God created avatars from the Silithid in his own image. These avatars were to be known as the Aqir, a sentient race that would occupy Silithus. The great fortress city of Ahn'Qiraj was created to house their growing armies and prepare for the coming of C'Thun. From in-game texts: :The Gurubashi and Amani [Troll] empires had little love for one another, but rarely warred against each other. At the time, their greatest common enemy was a third empire - the civilization of Azi Aqir. The Aqir were intelligent insectoids who ruled the lands of the far west. These clever insectoids were greatly expansionistic and incredibly evil. The Aqir were obsessed with eradicating all non-insect life from the fields of Kalimdor. :The trolls fought them for many thousands of years, but never succeeded in winning a true victory over the Aqir. Eventually, due to the troll's persistence, the Aqiri kingdom split in half as its citizens fled to separate colonies in the far northern and souther regions of the continent. '' :''Two Aqiri city-states emerged - Azjol-Nerub in the northern wastes, and Ahn'Qiraj in the southern desert. Though the trolls suspected that there were other Aqiri colonies beneath Kalimdor, their existence was never verified. Centuries later the Qiraji waged a war against the Night Elves and the dragons, to claim territory for the glorious and cataclysmic arrival of C'Thun. To prevent the invasion, Ahn'Qiraj was sealed with Scarab Dais by the dragons. For thousands of years, the Qiraji worked restlessly to bring back the true physical form of C'Thun. Now, the Scarab Dais has been opened, and the War of the Shifting Sands will reach its conclusion. Rumors circulate that C'Thun is present here with his great, horrifying lidless Eye, surrounded by a sea of tentacles and will vaporize every ignorant mortal who thinks of daring to challenge his supreme power and right to the world of Azeroth. It is possible, that addition to the Qiraji, some Faceless Ones like Hakkar the Soulflayer are also servants of C'Thun. Interesting fact: The name C'thun bears a resemblance to Cthulhu of H.P. Lovecraft's novels of the Cthulhu Mythos. Another striking resemblance exists between the name C'thun and the C'tan from the Warhammer 40K universe. It is likely that the words C'thun, Cthulhu and C'tan are all derived from the Greek word Chthonios (Xθωνιος), which means earth (specifically the interior of the earth, rather than the surface). Although there was no specific god named Chthon in Greek mythology, there were numerous Cthonic cults during the classical era. The word Chthonic (sometimes spelt Cthonic) itself is still used to refer to the underworld (being an underground realm, as opposed to Hell or Hades). It seems possible that Blizzard, Lovecraft and Games Workshop adapted the word for their own uses. Strategy Phase 1 The initial phase of the C'thun encounter, characterized by an alternation between the Eye shooting Eye Beam's for 40 seconds followed by 40 seconds of Dark Glare (detailed below) as well as periodic spawning of mind flay eyes and claw tentacles. ;Eye Beam (Green beam) 2625 - 3375 Nature damage. Eye of C'thun casts one every 3 seconds, if other players are standing close (within roughly ten yards) the beam will jump to that person and deal double the damage it dealt to its previous target. This repeats indefinitely until the number of targets within range that remain unafflicted is exhausted, so spreading out is key. The initial target is completely random, and the eye will roll around to face its target. This ability can be resisted, up to 100%. Example result of eye beam hitting in the center of the raid : http://retributionguild.net/img/20022006/cthundmg.jpg ;Dark glare (Red beam) thumb|The lidless Eye casting Dark Glare 43750-56250 Shadow damage on any player who passes through the beam, which appears red and extends radially out from C'thun during the "red phase" of stage 1, where the eye, appearing visibly red, will rotate this beam slowly clockwise or counterclockwise 180 degrees. The initial target is random, but there are signs of where the dark glare will begin, as the eye not only turns red, but a shadowy cloud appears in its pupil shortly before the beam is let loose. http://img205.imageshack.us/img205/6973/attack14aw.jpg ; Eye Tentacles Every 45 seconds eight small eye tentacles will spawn at the edge of the black expanse which seems to house C'thun, knocking back anyone standing within a few yards of their spawn points, equally spaced in a circle around him. These eyes have a mind flay that does 750 damage a tick, but are susceptible to many abilities such as counterspell, deathcoil, distracting shot, gouge or stuns. It is random target. These tentacles have around 2500 health. ; Claw Tentacles These tentacles spawn at random locations within C'thuns room and quite frequently, including (as of patch 1.9.0) inside walls or on top of ledges. Their melee is fairly weak: approximately 200 damage per hit, but they also do a one-time knockback when they are spawned called Ground Rupture for 1350 - 1650 damage. These tentacles have around 1800 health. http://img455.imageshack.us/img455/9839/attack27ww.jpg Phase 2 Begins immediately upon bringing the Eye of C'thun to 0%. This phase is characterized by an intial inability to damage C'thun (he wears an armor that reduces all damage dealt by 99%), periodic spawns of Giant Tentacles, mind flay eyes similar to phase 1, and the introduction of C'thun's stomach. Notes C'Thun, being an Ancient God, is currently the strongest boss in World of Warcraft and has not yet been killed. It is up to you to find tips and strategies to kill him and then help other players by submitting here what you've found. Thanks a lot and good WoW. To kill The Eye of C'thun you have to avoid the dark glare, avoid getting bunched up so you don't link the (green) eye beam and make sure to finish off the Eye Tentacles fast so they don't kill anyone with their Mind Flay. thumb|rumored loot of C'thun This is a link to the RUMORED drop table of C'Thun. It has not been confirmed however so there is a chance someone made at least part of it up. http://www.imagedump.com/index.cgi?pick=get&tp=395390. As rumored,some of the loot are with godly quality.such as "treads of creeping shadow",cloth boots with 29sta/14int/39shadow spell,and a epic quality trinket(there is a legendary quality trinket as well) with 49ap/1%cri/1%hit/1%parry/15all spell,and some good melee weapons and a number of other items. Loot Screen is fake: - Gaunlets of Anihilation no Armor, - The legendary trinket spell dosn't exist in 1.10 Spll database! Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses